paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the cavity
It was a special day in Adventure Bay and the pups were on their way to the dentist for their yearly checkups, but Chase was a bit scared of the new dentist Dr.John. Ryder: Pups it's time to go to the dentist! Pups: Coming Ryder! Chase: (Gulps) Oh great. When they arrived at the dentist Ryder told the pups who would be going first and he chose Chase. Dr.John: Hello, Chase I'm Dr.John. Chase: Hi. Dr.John: Please come in Chase and we'll get started. Dr.John: Now open wide Chase, he said as Chase opened his mouth. Chase: Aw. Dr.John: Oh my, that one bad cavity. Dr.John: Chase I'll be right back, he said as he went out of the room to talk to Ryder. Ryder: Is something wrong? Dr.John: Yes, there is, Chase has a really bad cavity. Skye: Pure Chase, she said feeling bad for Chase. Marshall: Ow, sounds painful. Ryder: Can you help him? Dr.John: Sure I can, he said and then walked to Chase's waiting side. Dr.John: Chase it would seem that I have to you a filling, but I can give some laughing gas if you'd like me to. Chase: Sure, I guess. Dr.John: Then let's get started, he said putting the gas mask on Chase. Chase: HAHAHAHA, it really tickles my mouth,he said laughing. Dr.John: Chase, I think your having a little too much fun. Chase: Yeah I'am, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, he said as some of the filling fell down in his stomach. Dr.John: I'll be right back Chase, he said as he stoped and went to see Ryder. Dr.John: Ryder, I think you need to see this! he said pointing to Chase. Ryder: What is it? Dr.John: It's Chase, I need to keep him here for some testing for about maybe a week. Ryder: Sure I'll go get the rest of the pups. Ryder: Pups come in here! Pups: What wrong? Ryder: Pups, Chase will have to stay here for testing. Zuma: Um can I stay here with him? Dr.John: Sure I don't see why not. Ryder: I guess so. Zuma: Yes thanks, Ryder! Ryder: No problem, Zuma. Dr.John: Alright then you might need to take off your collar Zuma. Zuma: Why? Dr.John: Beause your collar might admit a radio pregnancy that might hurt the fillin. Zuma: Okay I'll take it off for Chase. he said as he takes his collar off. Dr.John: Alright then I'll go get the guest room setup for you, Zuma oh and of course run your bath. Zuma: Good cause we don't want Chase to wakeup to a faul smell. he said as passed his collar to Dr.John. Dr.John: Oh and I have worn you Zuma I might tickle your belly during the bath. Zuma: That sounds really fun since I'm very ticklish. Dr.John: Good to know, aw look at that Chase is sleeping with his arms up on the pillow and his armpits are vroneible for a tickling just to wake him up. Zuma: Uh Ryder you should take the rest of pups back to the Lookout. Ryder: Okay Zuma I'll get them back the Lookout, bye Zuma, bye Dr.John. Dr.John: Bye Ryder. Zuma: Now how we going to wakeup Chase? Dr.John: I going to tickle his armpits until he wakesup so grab a feather Zuma and start tickling. he said as Zuma began to tickle under Chase's arms. Chase: AHAHAHAHAHA, okay you can stop tickling me, please my armpits are very ticklish! he said laughing. Dr.John: Okay Chase, but only because you asked me to. he said as he stopped tickling Chase. Chase: Few thanks for stopping. Dr.John: It was nothing Chase. he said blushing. Zuma: Uh Dr.John should start to ran our baths. Dr.John: Of course oh and I've like to introduce you to my assistant Dark Law. Dark law: Hello Chase and Zuma it's my honor to meet members of the Paw Patrol. Chase: Wait how does he know our names? Dr.John: Dark Law if you please. Dark Law: I know many thing incoulding everything about the Paw Patrol all your weaknesses and what your fears are. Dr.John: Now just follow me and we'll get cute pups cleaned up. When it was time for their baths quickly got in and for some reason the water seemed to tickle them. Chase: AHAHAHAHAHA, why does this water tickle? he said laughing. Vapor: That's cuaseme your sitting in me. Koga: There you Vapor I've been looking everwhere for you. Chase: Who Vapor? he said laughing. Vapor: I'm Vapor. Chase: Who said that? Vapor: Down here. Chase: ( Looks down) Who are you and more inportently what are you? he said as the strange new being showed itself to Chase. Vapor: I'm a masked hero. Chase: Why were you tickling me? Vapor: I lost controll of my powers I'm so sorry. Chase: It's okay hek I had lot of fun being tickled. Dr.John: I see you two are getting along well and I'm sure you should get bed Chase. Chase: Alright I'll go brush my teeth and head to bed. Dr.John: Good thinking Chase and you might wanna dry off and that means that you should too Zuma. After the week of Chase's recovery it was time for the pups to head home. Ryder: Hey Dr.John are the pups ready to go? Dr.John: Sure are, they were such good pups. Zuma: Hey Ryder we're ready go now. Chase: And guess what my tooth is all better. Ryder: Well sounds like Dr.John did a good job on while you were recovering. The end.